


How Everything Started| Kyoko's Story

by MofuMushu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Idunnobro, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofuMushu/pseuds/MofuMushu
Summary: If you've read my wattpad stories, you've come to the right place! This story is a prequel to all of my other stories!Kyoko, a young scientist wanting to know more about the world. In need of an assistant, she creates one. This creation doesn't turn out how she wanted. She likes her creation...but this creation has trouble understanding things.





	1. Quinn

_It's cold in this lab._

          It's cold so it kills the germs. But anyway, that's not important. What's important is finishing my latest project! It's a person, to be exact. Yeah, Yeah I know 'Never play god!' This human is going to be useful.  Why am I making this, you may ask. I making it because I'm in need of an assistant. I've tried to find a good assistant but they were all...not so good. My creation will be exactly how I need it to be. It will understand what I ask of it. It will live like a normal human. It can be...my friend. I will name it 'Quinn Phoenix.' 

     

      _Update #1: Quinn is doing good. They are reacting to the compounds really well. I think my dream of them being alive is going great._

 

_Update #2: Quinn is 50% complete. I just went shopping for clothes for Quinn. I think they will like it._

 

_Update #3: Quinn is 95% complete. Just a few more check-ups and I think they'll be alive._

_Update #4: Quinn is here. They are alive! They can walk, talk, heck, even eat!_

 

      I watched as Quinn stood before me. They smiled at me. They were wearing a light blue sweater, navy blue leggings, and boots. Their hair is beautiful. Their hair is brown with streaks of orange in it. They...were...perfect...

 

      "Hello. My name is Kyoko Harinara. Your name is?" I said.

      "My name is...Quinn Phoenix."

 

Quinn doesn't have a gender. That's why I chose gender-neutral names for them. 

 

      "Kyoko...what's a name?" Quinn asked.

      "It's something you get when you're born, Quinn." I said.

 

Quinn doesn't understand things. That's how they are. They can learn. But right now they're basically clueless. I'll have to teach them basic things later...

 

      "Quinn, how do you feel?" I asked.

      "What does 'feel' mean?" Quinn asked.

      "*sigh* We've got a lot of work to do..." I mumbled.

      "Huh?" asked Quinn.

      "Oh? Nothing... said nothing..." I said.

 

 


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko decides to teach Quinn basics things such as eating. Quinn is a pretty quick learner and finds themselves being enrolled in school. Quinn doesn't like it too much.

Today I'm going to teach Quinn basics things. Like eating, reading, words, ect. What I'm worried about is if they don't understand and start thinking the wrong way. Oh, well if it comes to that I could always try again, right? All I have to do to make them understand is to be as clear as possible. Okay, let's go, Kyoko.

"Okay, Quinn. I'm going to teach you how to eat. Raise your hand like this if you get confused or you have a question okay?" I said raising my hand.  
"What's 'eat'?" Quinn asked.  
"Eating is when you put food into your mouth and then convert that food into energy." I said.  
"What's food?" Quinn asked.  
"Yummy stuff." I said, sort of getting annoyed.  
"What's yu-"  
"Look you'll learn it soon, okay? Just follow my lead okay?" I said.

Quinn nodded.  
"Okay, first grab your spoon. It's the silver thing in the bowl." I said.

Quinn grabbed the spoon but held it weird. I adjusted it in their hand so they could eat properly.  
  
"Okay, now dip the spoon into the cereal. Then put the spoon in your mouth. Like this." I said putting my own spoon in my mouth.

Quinn did as I described. And if they started choking, I knew how to dislodge the piece of cereal.

"Now...Start chewing...and swallow. And bam! You just ate your first bit of food!"I said.

Quinn did as I said and smiled at me.  
  
"Did I do good Kyoko?" Quinn asked.

I smiled and said 'Yes.'

"Now, Quinn finish eating your cereal and we can start learning more things okay?" I said.  
"Why?" asked Quinn.  
"Why what?" I asked.  
"Why do I have to finish the cereal? I mean it's yummy whatever that means...but why?" Quinn asked.  
"Oh, well it's hard to think when you haven't eaten. And we need to do a lot of thinking today." I said.  
"Okay, Kyoko." Quinn said.

I sighed to myself. I didn't realize Quinn would be this clueless. It's like teaching a kindergartener that knows absolutely NOTHING. Keep it together Kyoko. They're around the same age as you. It shouldn't be too, too hard right?

I watched as Quinn finished off their cereal. Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"Did I do good Kyoko? Also, what does 'yummy' mean?"  
"Yes, you did Quinn. And 'yummy' means good. For example 'The cereal was yummy.' Meaning you thought the cereal tasted good." I said.  
"Oh, then the cereal was yummy." Quinn said.  
"Ah, well good. Now, come along we're going to learn about reading and words! Doesn't that sound fun Quinn?" I said.  
"I think so...what's reading?" asked Quinn.  
"It's what we are going to learn right now!" I smiled at him.

  
Update #5: Quinn has been learning a lot lately. I think soon I should enroll them in school. I don't know what grade they'd be in but I believe that Quinn will do good.  
  
Update #6: I enrolled Quinn in school today. I go to school online but I thought it'd be better for Quinn to go to public school. So I arranged a meeting with the principle. It went very well. Since I'm way too young to be considered a 'mother', I just said I'm Quinn's older sister. I explained to the principle that our parents decided we'd had different last names. I know lying is bad but I don't want Quinn taken away from me. Quinn is like the little sibling I never had. Otherwise, the meeting went really well. Quinn is now in the 4th grade. If they are having too much trouble they can always move down a grade.

I waited nervously for Quinn to come home. I didn't want them to be scared to go back or hurt anyone. Quinn came home around 3:30 PM.  
"How was your first day Quinn?" I asked.  
"The kid's thought I look weird. And they don't understand if I'm a boy or a girl. What's a boy? And what's a girl?" Quinn asked.  
"Oh, Quinn don't listen to them! If they don't appreciate for who you are they're not worth your time. And a boy and a girl? It's nothing don't worry about it." I said.

I hugged Quinn.  
  
"C'mon Quinn don't feel sad. If this really bothers you, you can always tell the teacher...or the principle." I said.  
"Okay, Kyoko...I'm hungry. Can I have a snack please?" Quinn asked.  
"Of course, Quinn." I said.

This wasn't my first thought. I thought this creation would be more of a friend relationship. At the rate I'm going, Quinn should be able to think at a level of mine soon enough. Just a bit more waiting.


	3. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Quinn's POV.
> 
> Quinn starts school. Quinn doesn't like it. Quinn is confused by...pretty much everything. Quinn learns what feelings are.

I like Kyoko. She's nice. But today she made me go to a place called 'school'. I don't like it very much. The other kids think I look weird. They also say I'm 'stupid'. I don't know what that one means. The teacher keeps calling me a 'boy'. Is that bad? Did I do something wrong? I'm confused. I'm always confused. Kyoko said I'd learn and not be confused anymore but that seems like it's not working.

  
_3 days later..._

I go to the school. But then we do something I don't know. Maf. What's maf?

"Teacher lady what's maf?" I asked.

She looked at me with a look. I didn't like the look. It made me feel...um...I don't know the word for that sentence.

"Ha! You're joking, right? You're in 4th grade and you don't know what MATH is! Ha!" the teacher lady said.

"B-Buh But I don't know..." I said.

"Listen here, boy...I don't like stupid people. Now you know it or you're EXPELLED."

What's an expelled?

The teacher hit her hands on my desk and screamed,

"I NEVER MET A BOY AS STUPID AS YOU! YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

I hit my hands on the desk like her and said,

"No! You can't make me an expelled!"

The teacher lady did not like that. No like.

"I don't tolerate disrespectful students in my class. You're coming with me."

I followed the teacher lady to the office thing. I could hear the kids 'oooh-ing'.

They made me sit in a chair. A few minutes Kyoko came in and sat right next to me. She did a motion with her...uhhh...I don't remember what that finger is called.

The teacher lady spoke to Kyoko.

"Your son has been very disrespectful to me. He's expelled!"

"Quinn isn't my son. And Quinn isn't a boy."

"Okay, Your DAUGHTER has been very-"

"No, Quinn isn't a girl either. Quinn is genderless and is my little sibling. What did they do?" Kyoko asked.

"Th-they're stupid! Dumb! They don't even know what math is! Let alone even pronounce it!"

Kyoko looked down.

"That's my mistake. I should've been more specific to the principal about what Quinn knows..."

Kyoko looked over to the principle.

"If it's okay...I'd like to move Quinn to a kindergarten-level class."

"Fine. They start tomorrow." the principal said.

Kyoko nodded and took my hand. We walked out of the school place walked home.

I was confused. Confused. Confused. nnnngfgfgffg...CONFUSED. I-I-I DON'T GET IT. Clear stuff fell from my eyes. urrrgggg more CONFUSE! My breathing intensified.

Kyoko noticed and looked at me.

"shhhhh...It's okay...it's okay..."

But it's not. Not...Not...NOT!

"NO! NOT OKAY! CONFUSED! CONFUSED! URRRG CONFUSED!" I shouted. I don't like the shouting.

Kyoko bent down to my eye level.

"Quinn...It's okay to be confused. Just tell me what's confusing you and I help you understand."

Her voice was so pretty. Pretty.

All confused thoughts? Okay. Okay.

"What's dumb? What's stupid? What's a son? What's a daughter? What's a boy? What's a girl? What's a kindergarten? What's a genderless? What's a sibling?" I said.

"Not all at once, Quinn. Stupid and dumb are the same pretty much. Don't worry about it you're not either of those things. Kindergarten is where you learn your basic stuff. As for the other things...I don't want to explain them right now." Kyoko said.

"Why?"

"N-nothing..."

"Okay! So what are the clear stuff that comes out of eye thingy?" I asked.

"Oh, that? It's called tears. It happens when you're sad."

"What's sad?"

"It's a feeling. It's something that happens. Tears also can happen when you're frustrated. Like you were now." she said.

"Okay! Also, what's maf?" I ask.

"Math. Math, Quinn. Math is something you'll learn tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Why don't I read to you?" Kyoko said.

"Okay! Sounds fun!" I said.

Kyoko read to me a pretty book. I like the book.

 

  
Before I went to the squishy sleepy thingy, I looked into the magic thing. I don't know what it's called.

I see my face. My...scary face. Scary. Scary.

 

_I'm not normal_ am _I? am I?_

  
I want to be this 'normal'. I will ask Kyoko about it later. _Later._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's word guide. (for all ya'll who don't understand their speech)
> 
> Squishy Sleepy Thingy: Bed
> 
> Magic Thing: Mirror
> 
> Maf: Math


	4. The zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told by Quinn's POV.
> 
> Quinn starts kindergarten today. They don't like it. What's a zombie?

I wake up from the squishy sleepy thingy. Waking up feels...urrrg...strange? I think that's the right word. Oh, I almost forget! I have to ask Kyoko about normal!  
I walk down the up and down things.

"Oh, Quinn. You're awake. Good. I made breakfast." said Kyoko.

"I have a question."

"Oh? What is it?"

"What's normal and how do I be it?"

She looked at me. I think she's sad. Oh, no! I did bad. Bad.

"Quinn...Why don't you eat your breakfast? You must be hungry. Aren't you?" she said.

"I am hungry...but...WHY DON'T I LOOK LIKE THE OTHER KIDS? WHY AREN'T I NORMAL. I WANT TO BE NORMAL."

"Quinn...You're special. And if the kids don't like special kids then screw them." Kyoko said.

"What is 'special'?" I ask.

"It means you're different. In a good way." Kyoko said.

"I like good." I said.

"Good. Now eat your breakfast. You don't want to go to school on an empty stomach now do you?" Kyoko said.

"What's stomach?" I ask.

"It's an organ in your body. It's right here." she said pointing to her body.

"Oh! Okay!" I said.

I started to eat the food Kyoko gave me. It's Yummy. I like yummy things.

When I finished, Kyoko walked me to the school. I don't like it. It makes me have a not good feeling. Not good.

We went to a small room. It was filled with a lot of kids. We went inside but...stares. Scared stares. Not good feelings...They all went into a corner. Scared. My breathing was intense. I think that's the word.

"I'm...scary...I'M SCARY...I'M SCARY...AHHHHHHH!"

I ran. Ran. Ran.

"Quinn! Don't be scared! Come back!" Kyoko shouted.

Kyoko ran after me. Shouting.

"NO! NO! NOOO!"

  
5 minutes later...

Kyoko grabbed the back of my shirt thingy. She looked at me. She didn't look too happy. uh oh...

"Shhh....shhh...calm down...it's okay...shhh..."

She hugged me.

"I know you get easily scared but you shouldn't run away like that. Especially after breakfast. Do you really want to puke?" she said.

"They...they scared...of...me."

"shhhhh...Now come back with me. I'll stay with you if that makes you less scared." Kyoko said.

She took my hand. We went back to the small room. But once I took one step inside...

"AHHHHHH Z-ZAH ZOMBIE! RUNNNNN!" one of the kids shouts.

I step back.

"K-Kyoko what's a zombie?" I ask.

"It's something undead. Don't worry you're not one." Kyoko said.

"Okay."

I step inside the room. It's pretty. I like pretty things.

But then the kids started screaming again.

"AHHHHHH! R-R-R-R-RUNNNN! THE ZOMBIE MIGHT E-EAT US FOR DINNERRRRR!"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA END UP IN THEIR TUMMY!"

One of them walked up to me with a small yellow stick.

"Stay back evil zombie! We won't be yummy pie tonight!"

"umm...what's pie? Is it good?" I ask.

"P-pie is good z-zombie..."

"Oh, okay! Also, i'm not a zombie! Kyoko said I'm a human! Whatever that means!" I said.

The kid went back to the other scared kids.

"Okay! Children listen up! We have a new student today! Let's say hi to Quinn." the teacher lady said.

"Hi!" I said, smiling.

"T-teacher...why did you let a zombie into our class?" a student asked.

"Jason, Quinn isn't a zombie. Zombies don't exist." the teacher said.

"okay..."

"Kids! Listen up! Quinn isn't a zombie. Now quit being rude to them and at least try to talk to them. They're really nice. They don't bite." the teacher lady said.

Another kid walked up to me.

"So I WON'T end up in your tummy today?" they asked.

"I don't know what that is. But no?" I said.

"It's right here." the kid said pointing to their body.

"Kyoko said that's called something else."

"Quinn. 'tummy' is a synonym for 'stomach'." Kyoko said.

"What's synonym?" I ask.

"It means a word means the same thing as another word."

"Okay!"

I turn to the kid.

"Don't worry! I don't eat kids. That'd be weird. And probably yucky." I said.

"Okay!"

I turn to Kyoko.

"Is that good?" I ask.

"Yes. The kids really seem to-" Kyoko paused.

I look behind me. A bunch of kids look like they wanna kill me. Whatever that means. I heard Kyoko say that word but I dunno what it means.

"Honey, it's okay they won't hurt you. It's foam. It won't even hurt."

Honey? What's that? Sounds weird. I don't like it. I like my name. It's pretty. But I didn't like what the kids were planning. I ran. Again. I'm scared. I've been bad. Bad. Bad. Not good. Bad. Bad zombie.

"Quinn! Please don't run! They're just playing! There's nothing to fear!" Kyoko said.

There's lots to fear. Fear. Fear. That word is scary. Scary like me.

"NO! FEAR! FEAR! URRG TOO SCARY! I WANT HOME! HOME! HOME IS S-SAFE!"

I ran into a room. I dunno what it's called but it smelled like that stuff you put on your hands. I like it. I hid in a tiny room within the room. I locked the door and sat on the cold floor. Cold. Cold.

"Quinn? Are you in here? It's okay. We can go home. I don't think school is working out for you. But, I can teach you if you want. Just come out." Kyoko said. She followed me in here.

"No! Too scary. I'm a bad zombie." I said.

"Quinn, I told you, you're not a zombie. Don't think about what the little kids say. They're just being dumb." Kyoko said.

I still sat on the cold floor, quiet.

Then I heard Kyoko's pretty voice. Pretty.

"Twinkle twinkle little star...how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..."

So pretty...zzzzzzz.

  
I woke up in the squishy sleepy thingy.

"Hey, there sleepy head." Kyoko said.

"H-how did I get here...?" I asked.

"When you fell asleep in the bathroom I took you home so you could finish your nap. I didn't wanna wake you. I was the person who made you fall asleep." Kyoko said.

"I like the pretty song."

"Aw, thank you. Anyway, are you hungry? You've been sleeping for a bit."

I nodded.

"Well, come downstairs. I'll be waiting." she said.

I walked to the room with the magic thing in it and looked at it.

 

_zombie...That's what you are. A zombie..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's word guide:
> 
> Squishy sleepy thingy: Bed
> 
> Up and down things: Stairs
> 
> Magic thing: Mirror


	5. The zombie gets their revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Kyoko's POV
> 
> Quinn got sick today. Or at least I think they did. Quinn also got their revenge on the kindergarteners.

Update #7: I think Quinn had a panic attack. Well a couple. So, Quinn went to kindergarten and freaked out a bunch. Well twice. The first happened before we even went into the room. Then they got scared when the kids were playing with foam swords. Quinn's panic attacks are different than I've seen. Quinn's breathing starts getting heavier. Quinn runs. They get so scared they start crying. They also keep asking me what's wrong with them. As in they want to know why the other kids don't like them. Sure Quinn is a bit...scary. But! They're nice. Why can't kids understand that?

  
_Wednesday..._

I was in the kitchen waiting for Quinn to come downstairs. They did, but they didn't look too good. Their hand was on their tummy and they were moaning like someone who is sick would do.

"Quinn are you alright? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"nnnnggg...my tummy hurts." they said.

I put my hand on their head. They didn't have a fever.

"Do you feel sick? Do you feel like you need to puke?"

"What's that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Puking is the body's natural way to get rid of a virus."

"I don't think so..."

"Okay...Do you feel nervous or scared about anything?" I said.

Quinn looked down and stayed silent.

I put my hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Please, if there's something scaring you, you have to let me know." I said.

I could hear them start crying. They look up at me, tears streaming their face.

"Shh shh shh...It's okay...calm down. Deep breathes..."

They calmed down a bit after that.

"Now...Tell me what's wrong." I said.

"I don't wanna go back there! School scary. Very scary. The kids there think I'm gonna eat them for dinner! And they call me zombieeee." Quinn said.

"It's okay. Those kids were just being stupid. Don't listen to them." I said.

"Okay..."

"Does your tummy still hurt?" I ask.

"uh-huh..." Quinn said.

I walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and got a bottle of sprite. I poured some in a cup and gave it to Quinn.

"Drink it. It'll help you feel better."

"Okay!"

Quinn drank it and gave the cup back to me.

"Do you feel better?" I ask.

"Nope! So can I NOT go to the school thingy today?" Quinn asked.

"Ha-Ha nice try, Quinn. Your tummy may hurt now but it probably won't hurt all day. C'mon get ready for school."

"N-No! You can't make me! I don't wanna go to the scary place! No, No, No!"

Quinn ran upstairs. I heard them lock their door.

I walk upstairs.

"Quinn...Let me in." I said.

"ONLY IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO TAKE ME TO THE SCARY PLACE!" said Quinn.

"Okay. I promise." I said.

Quinn let me into their room.

"Look, I won't force you to go to school. But you can't do this everyday. You have to go to school. Okay? I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said.

"Why are you going down the stairs?" Quinn asked.

"I'm hungry," I said, patting my tummy. "So I'm gonna make breakfast. You're welcome to join me." I said walking downstairs.

I wasn't sure if Quinn was faking having a stomach-ache or they really did have one. But Quinn didn't come down for breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. They never came down.

"Quinn aren't you hungry? You skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I think you really should eat." I said.

Quinn was asleep on their bed. Or they were pretending.

I shook them awake.

"I'm not hungry, Kyoko." Quinn said.

"Quinn, if you go a full day without eating, you're gonna get hungry. And I can hear your tummy rumbling. You need to eat something. You won't feel better if you don't." I said.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY." snapped Quinn.

Quinn isn't really heavy so I picked them up and carried them downstairs.

"NO! NO! NOOO! PUT ME DOWWWNNNN!"

I had an old highchair lying around so I put Quinn in that so they wouldn't be able to just up and leave. Quinn also wasn't that big so they fit perfectly in the chair.

"Now what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Quinn I'm not leaving or going to bed until you eat something. I don't want you to starve." I said.

"No!" Quinn said.

"Fine then, macaroni it is then." I said.

While I was making the macaroni, I'd glance at Quinn to make sure they were still there. They were giving me the 'I hate you so much' stare.

When I finished cooking, I put the macaroni in a bowl and gave it to Quinn.

"C'mon now. Eat." I said.

"uh-uh." Quinn said

"Don't make me spoon-feed you." I said.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

I grabbed a spoon, dipped it in the bowl, and then put the spoon in their mouth.

Quinn didn't even spit it out. They ate it. Well, all that I put on the spoon for them.

I did it again. And again. And again until they finished the whole bowl.

"How do you feel?" I asked Quinn.

"Full." They said.

They didn't look happy. They just had that expression like 'I don't want to be here'.

"I want to go to bed." Quinn said.

"Not right now, Quinn. You'll have to wait." I said.

"Why? I'm tired." they said.

"You shouldn't go to sleep after you've eaten. You could get indigestion. So you're gonna stay up for a bit with me." I said.

They still didn't look happy.

"Gee, Don't be so enthusiastic." I said.

I lifted them out of the chair. I sat down on the couch and put Quinn on my lap.

"I wanna go to bed!" Quinn said.

"shhh...How about we read a book? Doesn't that sound fun?" I said.

"No!" they said.

"Okay...How about you tell me why you refused to eat?" I said.

They stayed silent.

"Well someone here isn't a very happy camper. I can't help you if I dunno what's wrong." I said.

"I wanted to make myself sick." Quinn said.

"Why would you ever want to get sick?" I ask.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! Too scary. Scary." Quinn said.

"*sigh* Quinn making yourself sick won't help the problem. You can't run away from the problem." I said.

"Then what do I dooooo?" Quinn asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Say that you are a zombie. Maybe if you say that you're gonna do what the kids think you're gonna do they'll be satisfied that they were right. Or you could just scare them into leaving you alone."

I'm not the best for parenting advice.

"Here let's try practicing. I'll be the little kid and you be the 'zombie'. Okay?" I said.

"O-okay!" Quinn said.

Quinn stood up and I sat on the floor.

"I sure am hungry..." Quinn said, patting their tummy. "hm? Well, well, well! What do we have here? hmmm...You'd make a nice snack..."

"Ah! Please don't eat me!" I said.

"Maybe I WON'T ifffff...You stop calling me zombie and trying to harm me!" Quinn said.

"Yes! Whatever you want just please don't make me your snack!" I said.

Quinn looked at me, excited.

"Did I do good Kyoko? Did I?" they asked happily.

"Yes, you did, Quinn! You did very good." I said.

"Yay!" Quinn said.

Quinn climbed back onto the couch.

"Can we read a story, Kyoko?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, Quinn." I said.

A read them a story. When I finished reading, they fell asleep on my shoulder.

I gently moved their head so I could get up. I put a blanket over them and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Quinn." I said.

  
_The next day..._

I walk downstairs to see Quinn already up waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning, Quinn. You feel okay?" I ask.

"I feel good. Hungry though. What's for breakfast?" Quinn asks.

"How does cereal sound?" I ask.

"Sounds yummy!" Quinn said.

I pour some cereal in a bowl and I pour in some milk in the bowl. I give it to Quinn when I finished.

"So, are you gonna go to school today?" I ask.

Quinn hesitated.

"O-Only if you come and stay with me!" Quinn said.

"Quinn if that makes you more comfortable, then I'll stay with you." I said.

"Okay!" Quinn said.

When Quinn finished eating, we left the house and went to school.

We walked into the small classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Except for the teacher, she was reading a book.

"AHH! IT'S THE ZOMBIE!"

"Do you think it's dinner time for them?"

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA BE DINNER AREN'T WE?"

"I DON'T WANNA BE DINNER!"

Quinn looked at them.

"You'd be more of a yummy snack than dinner." Quinn said.

All the kids looked scared. I wonder if my plan is working.

"Y-you're not h-hungry right now zombie? Are you?" a kid asked.

"I am hungry. So! Who wants to be my after-breakfast-snack?" Quinn said, patting their tummy.

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT US!"

"hmm...You do look like yummy snacks...But maybe I won't eat you if you stop calling me a zombie and trying to attack me!" Quinn said.

"D-Deal! We promise!" the kids said.

"Good! Then I guess you won't end up as my snack today." Quinn said.

Quinn walked over to me.

"Did I do good?" Quinn asked.

I nodded.

"Yay!"

The day went okay. Quinn seemed to like school more than they used too. But the kids did not go anywhere near Quinn. They were so frightened that Quinn was gonna eat them. Oh, well. At least Quinn knows they'd never eat someone. That'd be...disturbing. Anyway, how kindergarten works is at 1:00 PM all the kids go home since a longer day would really tire them kiddos out. I dunno but I guess that's how it works.

When we got home Quinn went to their room to take a nap. I guess they were tired.

Update #8: My little project isn't going how I expected but I still love Quinn. And I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious on what Quinn looks like go here: https://mofumushu.tumblr.com/post/182994181488/a-beautiful-person-oh-you-think-theyre-scary
> 
> also, hope you're enjoying the story!


	6. Sick & a normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Kyoko's POV.
> 
> Quinn got sick today. I hope they feel better tomorrow.

Update #9: Quinn has been alive for a couple of weeks now. I think they're making great progress.

Quinn and I were eating dinner.

"Where does it go?" Quinn asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where does what go?" I ask.

"The food. Where does it go?" Quinn asked.

"I told you this. It goes into your stomach." I said.

"Then what?" Quinn asked.

"Then your stomach digests the food and converts it into energy." I said.

"I don't understand." Quinn said.

"Wait here. I have something that might help explain."

I had a human anatomy model. I used the model so I could create Quinn. It was very useful.

When I got back, Quinn was asleep in their chair.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." I said.

"nnnggg...huh?"

"If you're gonna go to sleep go and brush your teeth first, Quinn. Then I can read you a story. Okay?" I said.

"Okay!"

I walked into Quinn's room while I waited for them to finish brushing their teeth.

"Story Time!" Quinn said walking into the room.

Quinn climbed up on the bed and put the blanket over them. I sat right next to them and read them a story.

Quinn fell asleep when I was done so I went downstairs. I sat on the couch and started reading a book. It's a book about multiverses. Very interesting. But then I heard a noise upstairs. So I went up to investigate. I saw Quinn in the bathroom. Puking.

"*cough* *cough*"

I walk over to Quinn and started rubbing their back.

"I-I don't feel very good..." Quinn said.

I picked up Quinn and put them on the couch. I also grabbed a thermometer.

"Open your mouth."

I put the thermometer in their mouth.

100.9 is their temperature.

"Quinn you have a fever. You're sick."

"nnngggg...my tummy feels weird." Quinn said.

"You probably ate too much at dinner. Or you caught a stomach-bug. But I know how to deal with it. It's okay." I said.

I got a cup of sprite and gave it to Quinn.

"See if you can keep this down. I want to know how bad the bug is." I said.

"Keep it down where?" Quinn asked.

"In your tummy." I said.

"Okay!"

Quinn drank it but then ran back upstairs and puked again.

"I failed to keep it down. I'm sorry." Quinn said.

"It's okay. Let's go back downstairs. I think we both need some downtime." I said.

"What's that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well for you it means lying down on the couch. And for me, it means reading." I said.

"I thought it was bedtime, not naptime." Quinn said.

"Knowing you, your 'nap' will probably be the same length as bedtime." I said.

Quinn is a heavy sleeper.

Quinn lied down while I sat and read a book. I fell asleep after a bit. But then Quinn woke me up.

"Kyoko. I'm done with my nap." Quinn said.

"nnnggg...No, go back to sleep. It's late." I said, sleepily.

"But I'm not tired." Quinn said.

I sat up. Quinn climbed onto my lap.

"Can you read me a story?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn it's late. And you're sick. Can't you just try to go back to sleep?" I said.

"uh-uh. I'm awake now! And I'm kinda hungry. Can I have a snack?" Quinn said

"No. You're sick and I don't want you to puke again. I'll read you a story if you go back to sleep." I said.

"I'm not tired!" Quinn said.

"Well, I guess we both are gonna stay up. I'm not letting you stay up on your own." I said.

"Why? You don't trust me?" Quinn said, smiling.

"You'd probably raid my kitchen and have a puke-fest upstairs. But I have a better idea."

I picked up Quinn and put them in the highchair.

"Well. Goodnight. Have fun sitting there all night." I said walking back to the couch. I fell asleep.

  
The next day...

I woke up. I walked over to where I left Quinn. They were asleep in the highchair. They looked so cute while they slept.

I picked them up and put them on the couch.

I let them sleep while I made myself breakfast. I made pancakes.

When I was done eating, I walked back over to the couch. Quinn was still sleeping. I lied down since I was still kinda tired. But I guess I woke them up because they got up. And then climbed onto my stomach and closed their eyes.

"Haha. I'm not a pillow you know." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, but your tummy makes a better pillow." Quinn said.

"Haha. Alright, have a nice nap." I said falling asleep.

  
I woke up about an hour or so later. But Quinn wasn't there. I started to get worried because I think I left the door to my lab unlocked. uh-oh.

I ran into my lab.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" I said.

Everything looked like the way I left it.

"uh-uh-uh. Who told you that you could go into my lab?" I said.

"Sorry. I got bored." Quinn said.

"You were sleeping though." I said.

"I was. Then I woke up and got bored." Quinn said.

I picked them up and walked back upstairs.

"Now you don't go down there again, alright?" I asked.

"Okay!"

"You seem like you're feeling better. Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh!" Quinn said.

I set Quinn down on the kitchen table.

"Wait right here. I need to go check something. And whatever you do don't touch the cookie jar! I don't want you spoiling your appetite." I said.

"Okay!" Quinn said.

I went to my lab to make sure everything was okay. I didn't want Quinn breaking anything or ingesting any substances I have down here. I especially didn't want them finding out how they were made.

I go back upstairs and what do I see? Quinn on the kitchen counter eating from the cookie jar.

"I can't leave you for one second, can I? What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I was hungry..." Quinn said.

"Hahaha. That's enough cookies for you. How did you even get up here?" I said picking up Quinn.

"I used the chair." Quinn said.

"ah, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I dunno."

I had an idea. Remember how I said I have a highchair? Well, I also have a playpen. I guess when my parents moved out they left most of my old baby stuff here so...

"You gonna stay in here for a while." I said putting Quinn in the playpen.

"What's this?"

"It's a playpen. It's for little kids." I said.

"But I'm not little."

"Well I can't leave you alone and I need to put you somewhere you can't escape and cause trouble from. And I think you need a nap." I said.

"I already had a nap!"

"Take another. It'll probably make you less of a nuisance." I said.

"But I don't WANT to." Quinn said.

"Then I'll bore you to sleep. I'm pretty good at teaching things kids find boring."

"No! I don't wanna go to sleep! I don't need a nap!"

"My point still stands. When you don't have a nap, you'll get all cranky and mad. A nap will do you good." I said.

"Nooooo!"

"Fine, stay there all day until dinner. Don't care. It's not like you're gonna be able to up and leave."

Quinn did not like that. So they started jumping up and down trying to get my attention.

"Will a story help? Kids like you need downtime and naps are perfect. And it's not like your nap will be long. Just for about an hour or so."

"Story." Quinn said.

"Okay, lie down and i'll read you a story."

  
Update #10: Quinn has been acting more like a little 5-year-old. I don't even know what age they would've been but...It's hard. It's hard taking care of a kid. This wasn't how I planned it. But I still wouldn't want anything to change. I love Quinn and Quinn loves me. Quinn is like...my child. My beautiful child. My hilarious child. My mischievous child. My loving child. To sum it up we have a good relationship. Maybe I should stop this. This 'lab assistant' thing. Who cares anymore? I like Quinn the way they are.

Update #11: Quinn has been alive for 3 years now. They're now in second grade. Quinn has changed over the years. Instead of being really clueless about everything, they now can understand most words and sentences. And I don't tell Quinn when they should have a nap. When they feel like they need one they do it on their own. Usually, it's after lunch though. Dunno why. Quinn still doesn't have any friends though. But at least they have me! They said I'm their best friend. Quinn also likes to watch cartoons sometimes. They really like Spongebob. I mean, who wouldn't? Spongebob is a great cartoon.

Update #12: Quinn has been acting moodier than usual. Usually, they're so happy and friendly. Now Quinn is snapping at me a lot and giving me the silent treatment. I'll have to figure why this is happening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finds out the truth of their intentional use and gets mad. Kyoko regrets her past mistakes while meeting an old friend.

Update #13: Quinn still seems mad at me. I don't know why.

Quinn came home from school at 3:40 PM. Since they are in second grade they get a full day of school. After Quinn has been acting out, I felt that Quinn wasn't telling the truth if they ate their lunch at school or not. So I'd check their lunch box everyday to make sure.

"Lunchbox." I said holding out my hand.

Quinn put the lunchbox in my hand. Then they started walking upstairs.

"uh-uh-uh. You're not going anywhere until I say okay." I said.

I open the lunchbox.

"Well, well, well. What do we've got here? An un-eaten lunch!" I said, looking at Quinn.

I picked up Quinn and put them in a chair.

I dumped the contents of the lunchbox onto the table. I cross my arms.

"Care to explain?"

Quinn said something but I couldn't hear because they were mumbling.

"Speak up." I said.

"I wasn't hungry! Can I go to my room now?" Quinn said, clearly annoyed.

"No. You will sit here until you eat your lunch." I said.

Quinn crossed their arms and sat back in their seat.

"Don't make me feed you myself."

Silence...

Quinn started eating. Which is all I asked so I was happy.

I tried to lighten the mood by talking.

"So...I was thinking about doing some baking after dinner. Like we could make cupcakes, or brownies, or cookies, or even a small cake. Doesn't that sound yummy?" I said.

Quinn stayed silent and kept eating.

"Huh. And I thought you liked baking."

Silence...

"Not talking, huh?"

Silence...

Quinn finished eating and looked at me.

"Can I go now?" Quinn asked.

"No. We're gonna sit on the couch and talk." I said.

I picked up Quinn and put them on the couch. I sat next to them.

"So...Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you. If there wasn't you would've definitely wanted to bake with me after dinner. You love baking." I said.

"URRRG IT'S NOTHING. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Quinn shouted.

Quinn ran upstairs and slammed their door.

I didn't go get them. I let them be. Until it was time for dinner.

"Quinn! Come downstairs! Dinner's ready!" I called.

Quinn didn't come down.

I walk up to their room and knock on the door.

"What?"

"It's time to eat dinner. C'mon downstairs." I said.

I took Quinn's hand and we walked downstairs.

Quinn sat down.

But Quinn didn't eat. They just sat there.

"C'mon...it's super yummy." I said.

Quinn stood up and ran into my lab.

"QUINN! I SAID NEVER GO IN THERE!" I shouted.

Quinn looked at me.

"Don't talk to me you liar." Quinn said.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME YOU LIAR."

"Quinn, I never would lie to you-"

"Then explain this!"

Quinn showed me my update notes.

"That was all I was meant to be? Just a lab assistant? I thought I was a real human. But I'm just some fake!" Quinn said.

"Quinn don't say that. You're my child. Real or not. I still love you!" I said.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! ALL I AM IS AN EXPERIMENT THAT GONE WRONG!"

Quinn then opened my multiverse portal.

"QUINN DON'T TOUCH THAT! IF YOU MESS WITH IT SLIGHTLY YOU COULD MESS UP A UNIVERSE!"

"MAYBE MESSING UP A UNIVERSE WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT BEING A LIAR!"

Quinn opened the portal and went in.

"Q-Quinn...Please...Don't go..." I said quietly.

  
Update #14: It's been weeks since Quinn left. I don't know where they are. But I've been worried and stressed ever since they left. This stress and worry have been making me sick.

Update #15: I went through my multiverse portal to try and find Quinn.

"Quinn! Where are you? Please come home! You...could get hurt..."

No answer.

But then I heard something. Not Quinn. But...something.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to come find me! Little Hari!"

Wait...'Hari?' Only one person called me that. And that person...was my old lab partner. My old lab partner, Marc.

I turned around only to see a shadowy figure. Right beside them, was Quinn, smiling.

"Look it's my lying mommy!"

D-Did Quinn just call me 'mommy?'

The shadowy figure walked up to me.

"Well, hello old friend."

"M-Marc...?" I ask.

"No duh, Hari. Who do you think I am? Santa?"

"How...did you get here...? Why do you look so...different?"

"You should know, Hari. I mean **YOU'RE** the one who pretty much did this."

It all came flooding back into my mind. That awful thing I did.

I stayed silent.

"What you got nothing to say? You finally see your old lab buddy and you don't even introduce them to your kid? And **I** thought we were **FRIENDS**!" Marc said.

"Mommy? Is this why you made me? As a replacement for this guy?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn...That was my first intention yes...but...I...I..."

"That's all I am? Just a replacement?"

"No! You're more than that. You're like my kid. My child."

"No! I'm just some replacement for a guy **YOU** pushed into a multiverse portal!" Quinn said.

Quinn looked like they would start crying. But they didn't.

"I know I made past mistakes...But...I've changed more or less right?"

"No! You're still the same cold-hearted scientist you've always been!" Marc said.

I looked at the ground.

"There's no escape. Do whatever you want to me. I deserve it." I said.

"Gladly." said Marc.

Quinn looked away, sadly. They didn't cry. But they looked disappointed.

Marc's mind and body had been warped by a dimension. I don't know which one, but, he wasn't himself.

Marc's arm turned into a scythe and cut my right arm clean off with it. Marc left cuts and scratches all over me before he left with Quinn. I saw tears run down Quinn's face.

"Bye, Bye...Mommy...I'll...miss...you..."

They disappeared.

They left me there, bleeding.

I'm going to die here. But...heh...It's what I deserve.

 

I woke up in a tent. It was warm and my right arm was now a prosthetic.

I saw a boy and a girl. They looked to be about my age.

They took care of me and told me stories about their world. They escaped. They were presumed dead. Now they're starting a new life. In a new world.


End file.
